


Under the Sun

by MisMot



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Church Sex, F/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Partners, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisMot/pseuds/MisMot
Summary: Your relationships with each of the infamous Seed Brothers are as different as morning, noon, and night.





	Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/gifts).



The sun was just barely cresting over the ridges of the mountain, light beginning to trickle through the dainty lace that someone had hung around the window when the creak of the old floorboards had you opening your eyes with a groan. Your mind was still fogged over with sleep when a weight caused your mattress to dip, gently rolling you towards your new bed partner. Sleepily, you tried to smile up at him, but a yawn tore through your lips instead. It wasn’t your fault that you’d been kept up late the night before and had only managed to crawl into your own bed a few short hours ago.

He didn’t seem to care as his rough hands found your hips, skilled fingers squeezing tight as he dragged you closer to him with a soft growl. “Jacob,” you found yourself gasping, reaching out for him in the near dark and yearning to wrap your arms around his shoulders. For once he let you grab ahold of him, leaning closer to you as his bites peppered the sides of your neck. You were glad that you hadn’t bothered to dress yourself the night before as he settled his weight between your legs, maneuvering them further apart with a deep groan.

“That’s my good girl,” he moaned against your neck, biting and licking his way towards your chest. You tried to bite back a gasp as his calloused hand dipped between your legs, curling easily in your slick. “So ready for me.”

“Jacob, please,” you crooned, trying to urge him to press even closer against you, wrapping your legs as tightly as you could around his wide waist. He chuckled against you as he finally took pity on you and slid his hands under your legs to pry them apart, coaxing them over his shoulders. You followed his silent instructions just as you had a hundred times before, biting your lip and eagerly meeting his heavy gaze. In the lingering darkness, you try to ignore the slight wheeze of his breath and reach up to rest a gentle hand against his jaw. He pauses, hands lingering on his belt buckle as he considers you for a moment before continuing to undress as much as he could be bothered to.

“You ready?” He asks you, shifting his legs apart to brace himself against your soft mattress. You bite your lip as you nod up at him, wishing desperately that he would just let you wrap your legs around him but you knew how much he loved being in control and moving you around however he wanted to. He was almost as bad as his youngest brother sometimes, especially when he was fresh from a hunt and so needy that his hands shook. Those times were few and far between, but Jacob seemed more anxious every time you saw him lately and it made your heart ache to see.

“For you? Always.” He smiled at your words as he thrust into your warmth, drawing a soft moan from you as you felt yourself open for him. He kept himself at an arm’s length from you as he thrust into you, a hand pressing your shoulders down against the bed to keep you from trying to curl into him. You whined low in your throat but didn’t protest. You knew how he didn’t like being clung to as he fucked you hard and fast, no matter how badly you wished you could hold on for dear life. You’d known for a long time what the eldest brother needed from you, even if he refused any gesture of love or affection from you away from the bedroom or wherever he chose to take you.

His grip on your legs tightened as he pressed his face against your calf, bucking into you as if he was going to die tomorrow. You cried out and wrapped a hand around his wrist, urging his hand closer to your face so you could suck his thumb into your mouth with a moan as you clenched around his cock. “That’s it, baby girl,” he groaned, slamming into you hard enough to send the headboard knocking against the thin wall. You felt flush as you tried not to think about how many people could hear Jacob fucking your brains out. “You feel so good. Can’t get enough of me.”

“Jacob, please,” you begged as best you could around his thumb. Again, Jacob grinned down at you, his teeth flashing in the dim lighting. He rolled his hips against you, rocking his thick cock against your inner walls in a way he knew drove you wild. “Harder!” He must have been in a more giving mood than usual as he dropped your legs and flipped you on your hands and knees before you sex-addled mind could even keep up with his movements. You moaned weakly at the empty feeling he left behind before his cock slid back into you, harder than he was able to in your previous position.

“Anything my baby girl wants,” he grunted, his fingers gripping you hard enough to hurt. You cried out at the way he felt inside you, the scrape of his beard against your shoulders as he laid fresh marks out. You had to make a point to wear high collared dresses ever since you’d begun to see the brothers, but you didn’t regret it for an instant. Jacob grunted behind you, pressing his sweat covered brow against your shoulders as he chased his release. With a cry, you came undone around him, digging your fingers into the crumpled sheets underneath you as you couldn’t help but slump forward under his weight. You moaned again as you tried to hold on, bracing yourself against his quick thrusts. With a grunt he came inside you, pressing as close as he could to you as he fought to catch his breath. “Fuck, baby girl,” he wheezed, “I gotta take you with me next time I go camping.”

\---

The sun was high in the sky when you found Joseph lingering among his pews as he always seemed to be nowadays. He was staring at nothing when you walked to him, his pale blue eyes snapping to you when you got close enough to him. His smile was as warm as the rays of the sun when he held his hand out to you, fingers curling to beg you to come closer. You went to him, kneeling on the ground before him and resting your forehead on his bony knee as his fingers ran through your hair. He murmured a prayer and coaxed you up to sit with him among the pews.

“Good afternoon, my love,” Joseph all but whispered in that soft way he spoke, reaching over and clasping your hands tightly between his own. You smile warmly at him as he presses a chaste kiss against the back of your hand, his lips lingering and his beard tickling your skin as he looks up at you through his sunglasses. You knew that he had a good idea that Jacob had crawled into your bed just a few short hours ago from the look her sent your way.

It was far from angry. If anything, he looked intrigued at the idea of his brother finding comfort in your arms.

“Joseph?” You found yourself asking when his lips began to trail up your wrist, tickling against sensitive skin. You shuttered as his teeth gently brushed against your pulse point sending a wave of heat to your still sore core.

“Yes, my love?” He paused in his trail up your arm, looking up at you as if you were the sweetest thing in the entire world. No matter how many times he looked at you like that, you still found yourself blushing under his gaze, shifting yourself to face him fully on the narrow pew. Shaking your head softly, you smiled at him and cast your eyes downward, anxious at the openness of the church around you. The two of you might have been the only souls in the building, but you knew from experience that someone could walk in at any time.

“Should we go somewhere else, Father?” He smiled gently at your question, slowly shaking his head as his hand wrapped around the back of your neck.

“Somewhere else?” Joseph asked, leaning forward to press his forehead against yours. “Where else would you rather be but in God’s house?”

“Nowhere,” you confess against his lips as he presses closer against you. Feeling yourself curling into him, you wrap your arms around his shoulders and moan deeply. Slipping a hand under your bare thigh, Joseph encouraged you to lie back on the wood of the pew without ever taking his lips from yours. Before you knew it, his vest was behind your head and Joseph was propped up over you, looking down at you as if you were the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. You tried not to feel self-conscious under his gaze. Hell, how many times has he had you spread out beneath him? As if sensing your thoughts, The Father pressed a kiss to your brow before settling back on his haunches.

“You truly are the most beautiful of God’s children,” he whispered as he undid his belt and quickly had his dark jeans down his thighs. You helped him slid off your underwear as best as you could from your confined position. He watched you with a hawk-like focus as his fingers explored the space between your legs as if he had never touched you before and he wanted to memorize every reaction he pulled from your lips.

“Father, please. Show me your love,” you begged, reaching for his solid shoulders to try to pull him closer. You’d had enough teasing. You wanted Joseph to fill you. Your lover did not leave you waiting for long as he slowly entered you, lifting your legs to wrap around his narrow waist as he brought the two of you together. He whispered against your neck, too softly or too muffled for you to be able to make out as he began to rock his hips against yours.

“...And be united with his wife and the two will become one flesh.” You gasped as you recognized the scripture he was quoting, your nails digging into his covered shoulders as his cock brushed against a bundle of nerves deep inside you. “So they are no longer two, but one flesh.”

“Joseph,” you moaned around the kisses you peppered across his face, eager for more of him.

“I’m not going anywhere, child,” he vowed as he pumped his cock steadily in and out of you. “You are a gift I will forever cherish.” You cried out as you shifted your hips, trying your best to slant them in a way that brought Joseph even closer against you as you squeezed your eyes shut. The thought that anyone could walk in at any time hammered away in the back of your mind in time with his thrusts, the danger making your pulse beat even faster through your veins. You knew the sacrilege but at that moment, you knew you wouldn’t care if Jesus Christ himself walked through the doors of the church and saw you spread out beneath Joseph.

“Joseph!” You cried out as your release seemed to topple over you, your nails all but ripping into his shoulders as your hips bucked wildly against him. “Oh, Joseph!” He shushed you with kisses as his own movements sped up, his hips knocking into yours as his cock sputtered inside of you. With your head thrown back, you watched the colored lights from the stained glass windows dance across the ceiling of the church as Joseph pressed lingering kisses against your throat.

“You really are my greatest blessing,” Joseph admitted as he pulled away from you, helping you to make yourself presentable again before even bothering to hide his nakedness. “I love you.”

\---

John finds you in the kitchen, a glass of water held carelessly in your hand as you gaze at the forest surrounding your home from the little window above the sink. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t even know he was there until his hands clamped down hard on the counter on either side of your hips. His breath was harsh against the back of your neck as he breathed you in. You stood as still as you could, no matter how badly you wished you could just lean back into the youngest brother’s embrace. Something in the back of your mind seemed to whisper to you that John wasn’t in the mood to make love to you that night.

“John,” you tried to protest, frantically attempting to look out the window and make sure there was no one lingering in the yard outside. John chuckled against the column of your throat and ignored your objections as if you hadn’t even said anything. Knowing how futile it was to try to get the younger brother to change his mind, all you could do was brace yourself against the counter in front of you and do your best not to scream… Too loudly.

“Fuck,” he murmured, raising the hem of your dress and squeezing your hips. “It’s like you were made for us… Made for _me_.”

“I’m yours,” you gasped, throwing your head back against his thin shoulder as his long fingers brushed up against your covered cunt.

“I know,” John laughed, the noise sounding half trapped in his throat as you bucked against his hand desperately. You couldn’t help the desperation swimming through your veins. You felt like you haven’t been touched in years, not only a handful of hours. “Such a lusty creature you are…”

“For you,” you protested obediently, knowing John’s foreplay well. “It’s all for you, my love.” As much as he may love his siblings, you knew John needed to know that he was worth loving, worth more than what others had shown him in his past.

“I’m going to fuck you hard enough that you never forget it,” he promised, pressing his nose into your hair as his hands worked frantically to unbuckle his designer belt. You couldn’t help but squirm against him, wishing that he would let you turn around and show him exactly how much you cherished him and loved everything there was about him.

“Promises, promises,” you teased back, wiggling your ass against the sizeable bulge in the front of his jeans. “I want you, John.” He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘you better’ into your hair, but before you could question it, he all but ripped your panties off of you. Had it been anyone besides one of the brothers behind you, you were sure you would have died of embarrassment over the squeal you let out. John had the audacity to laugh behind you as he dropped his jeans around his ankles. Taking in a deep breath, you hoped that you wouldn’t be too sore to sleep that night, memories of the night before welling up and making you ache for the youngest Seed even more than you already did.

It wasn’t often that you saw one of the brothers more than once a week and it was damn near unheard of that you had intimate encounters with all three of them in the span of the same day.

John paused behind you, placing a gentle kiss against the back of your neck before he took himself in hand and lined himself up with your opening. Any other time and there would have been more foreplay – sometimes lasting for hours without release in sight – but John was in a strange mood and you were already well prepared to take his length. He slid in easily, drawing a moan from each of you as his hips came flush with your ass. Quickly abandoning the countertop, you reached back and laced your fingers with one of the hands clenching your hips and tangled the fingers of your other hand in the longer hairs on the base of his neck.

You knew you would have a bitch of a bruise on your hips from being slammed against the countertop, but it would definitely be worth the hassle.

When he didn’t immediately start thrusting into you like a madman, you glanced behind yourself as best as you could to see what was stopping him. John’s eyes were pressed closed as he breathed through his nose and sweat began to bead on his forehead. Before you could find your voice enough to ask him what was wrong, he started to move inside you, slowly building up a rhythm the way Joseph always seemed to. You couldn’t help but wish you were facing him in bed so that you could pepper his face with kisses like you ached to. “Oh, John.”

That seemed to do the trick as his hips bucked harshly against you like you were used to from him, drawing out a yelp of a moan as his fingernails tore at your hips. All you could do was cling to the man behind you, your mouth hanging open in a low moan as he bit and mouthed at your covered shoulders. When his mouth wasn’t attacking you, he all but chanted endless praises in your ear. “You’re so fucking perfect, baby. Oh, God. So _fucking_ perfect.”

“John,” you gasped, shifting your hips further apart as his cock slammed into you faster and faster. The sound of your coupling filled the kitchen as you raced toward your release. Behind you, John stiffened as his cock lurched inside you, filling you with his spend. You followed soon after him, the feeling of him around you pushing you into your climax. He rested his forehead against you as you came down from the high together, gentle kisses planted against your neck as his breathing evened out.

“You really are perfect for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Liala for this wonderful request! I really do hope you enjoy it, I had a ton of fun writing it!
> 
> Interested in finding out more about my requests? Check out my tumblr [here](http://motical.tumblr.com)!


End file.
